A Heart's Desire
by BeautifulAkiko-02
Summary: There is a dream within every heart, but can you love something you cannot posses? (Rewritten)


Omg! Omg! I came up with the cutest story! It's also kind of freaky. Here's the full summary:

There's a dream within every heart, but this is reality. Can one truly love what they cannot posses?

Rated for: language and dancing upon the thin line of lime and lemon.

- - - - -

A Heart's Desire

Chapter One:

My New Home

- - - - -

(Inuyasha's POV)

A long time ago, I was just your ordinary hanyou. I experienced the same things humans and youkai felt. They never accepted me but one: my true love, my Kikyou.

Sure, go ahead you might think I'm crazy to be in love with one from her kind. She was a human, but no ordinary one. She was a miko, which meant that if I hurt Kikyou badly enough she could kill me right there. But why I would ever hurt her, is beyond my reasoning. I love her, with all my heart. And for a while I believed she felt the same way. The way she smiled and laughed when I acted silly, the way her eyes sparkled when she said my name. The way her cheeks would flush whenever I told her that I would never leave her.

I loved her so much. But why did that change? Kikyou asked me to become a human so many times. I did want to but I was scared what my father or my brother would think. So I prayed, for the first time in my life. She made me pray. I asked Buddha what to do, where to turn, and I saw the Shikkon no Tama resting in her temple. It was glowing; emitting such powerful light that I thought it was calling to me.

I walked over to it and looked at the jewel in my hands.

_Choose your fate…_ It said. I looked at it shocked.

"What?" I asked. I was talking to a jewel!!

_Choose your fate. Be a weak human, and spend the rest of your life with your true love, having her protect you. Or, you can choose to become a full youkai, and never again be shunned by the others. The humans will fear you._

"Choose my fate? This is unfair! If I choose to be human I can never protect Kikyou again. If I choose to be youkai I will never be able to see her again."

_Choose Inuyasha. You must choose._

The jewel floated to my hand and I grasped onto it. "The stars will tell me."

I jumped out of the temple. A villager spotted me.

"Inuyasha is stealing the Shikkon no Tama!" the old man cried out. "He is a thief!"

"Catch Inuyasha! He will kill us all!" a woman shouted. Suddenly people came out to fight.

Damn him. Well, might as well play the thief.

"Hahaha! You shall all bow down to the mercy of Inuyasha the great youkai!" I exclaimed. Hey, I was having fun.

Suddenly a pain shot through my shoulder. I was carried to my tree and pinned by the arrow. I let go of the jewel, stupid me.

"Kikyou…damn girl," I muttered through my gritted teeth. I was going to die I knew it.

"Sister!" a little voice cried out. It belonged to Kaede-chan but I couldn't see her.

"I'm going to die," Kikyou replied. I smelled blood. No! Why? Who? "Take the jewel and burn it with my corpse. I will take it with me to another world."

And that's all I remembered before I left my body. It was long after Kikyou had died, as well as little Kaede-chan. A few years later someone built a shrine over her corpse. I chased them away.

I wanted no company. Nobody. I just wanted to be alone, forever.

- - - -

(Kag POV)

"Mother!" Souta yelled. I winced. Great, he woke me up. "Mother, where are my boxers?"

He was as helpless as grandpa! "In your upper right drawer," Mom replied. She cleaned his room and rearranged things sometimes. If he would just keep a clean room this wouldn't happen! "Kagome, are you up?"

I am now.

"Yes Mammy!" I replied. I got up and went to the bathroom. It was closed. Probably grandpa. Great, I won't shower for another two hours. I grabbed my secret stash of soaps and shampoo and headed down to the river in my bathing suit. I washed there quickly before anyone saw. Then I got dressed and ran back up to the house. By the time I got back Grandpa just got out of the shower and Mom had breakfast on the table.

"Morning Sis," Souta greeted. He had luckily found his boxers and located a pair of jeans and a shirt. He still seemed to have lost his comb and socks. "Are you really ready for your own house?"

No.

"Yeah, sure," I replied in my usual cheery voice. I was supposed to be the peppy one around here. All girls were. Damn stereotypes. "You ready for middle school?"

"Yeah!" Souta exclaimed. "It's going to be so much fun."

Don't bet your heart on it.

"Kagome you look really tired," Mother accused. "Did you stay up reading again last night?"

Of course I did. If I ever want to excel in my classes, I have to read all the books **_before _**I enter the building. I still hadn't read my history book but I lived with a creepy grandfather who quoted everything about the past. I practically wrote history.

"No Mammy," I lied. "I just need a little caffeine break. Yumi should be coming over soon. I'm gonna eat breakfast at the new Starbucks."

I grabbed my backpack as soon as I saw Yumi run up the stairs. "Hello Yumi," I greeted opening the door. "Let's hurry up so we can get to the academy."

"Okay," Yumi replied. We walked out and went to the coffee shop. I got a cappuccino and a muffin. Yumi got a yogurt drink. When I tasted it I felt like puking. She seemed to love it though.

"So, why get a house?" Yumi randomly asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, usually its customary for a college student to get a dorm," Yumi probably recited from some old book. She has never had a strong vocabulary. "Not a house. You do that after three years of owning an apartment."

"I don't wanna go into that same debt craze," I replied. "I wanna skip working hard to get a decent house. I got it for cheap, and it's near both my work and my academy."

"Yeah," Yumi agreed. "But you know why it was cheap?"

"No," I admitted. "Why?"

"Because," Yumi explained, "Inuyasha the great youkai supposedly haunts the shrine. It's said that his true love's body was rested under the home, and everyone who has lived in the house has been scared away by his revenging presence."

"That's just fairytales," I replied. "There was never a real Inuyasha. There may have been a guy named Inuyasha with a keen sense of smell and hearing, and he could run very fast, but he was never a half demon. His father Inutasho was a war-hero. They just thought he was a demon because he was so strong."

"I thought you lived with Taro Higarashi (Grandpa)," Yumi said.

"Not anymore," I replied. "I am through with that crazy old man."

"Well whatever you say Kagome."

First day of class was just what I expected. Greet your new friends, make good allies, and beware of the partygoers. They are bound to fail quickly. I arrived at my new house after my classes were over. I just had to climb a hill everyday, which was good exercise. After I directed all the movers I collapsed on my new bed. Tomorrow I had to stock up the kitchen and call the phone guy. It would be a long day.

- - - - -

(Inuyasha POV)

When I first saw the movers I was pissed. I mean, who is coming to _my_ house? This is where Kikyou was buried and they tainted it with a simple shrine. They destroyed her remains and replaced it with wood and nails. I could just imagine Kikyou shouting and throwing things at the people if they had done this to my grave.

No, no she hates me. I don't know what I did wrong, but she hates me. There is no coming back to that.

Then I saw a young woman running up the hill with a backpack. She was clutching some books and looked like she had just come from the university. Immediately she greeted the movers and unlocked the door for them.

Was she the new owner?

I moved closer inside, careful not to come too close or I'd send chills down her back. She looked exhausted and I suddenly felt a wave of pity come over me. Since when does Inuyasha feel pity for humans? I shook it off and decided to watch this girl for a while. She was wearing those pieces of glass that correct your vision. I saw them later on after the samurai disappeared. I looked through them and they magnified my vision. One demon that I became acquainted with said they were glasses. The little one couldn't see without them, because he was slowly going blind. Finally he did go blind and his parents moved away.

I looked at her hair. It was let down, long, shiny, just beautiful enough to stroke. Quit it!

Why was I so attracted to this girl? I was attracted to no one. My love died, and I caused her the death. She wouldn't have gotten hurt because of me. Something happened and I know I caused it. So I deserve no one.

"Please, take that to the shed outside," she said referring to a rather large statue. I couldn't see inside it. "And be very careful with that. It was my great grandfather's."

The mover took great care of the piece of art, probably because the last thing he needed on his hands was a lawsuit. When he left I removed the cover and looked at it. It was a piece of armor. A samurai suit. I put the cover back over it and watched a little more. Finally when she was done she went into the bathroom. I waited for her to come out fully dressed. When she did her glasses were off and she was braiding her hair.

Now I know why I felt attracted to her. She looked like Kikyou.

No, no Kikyou had brown eyes. This girl has blue. A cell phone rang and the girl answered it.

"Hello?" she answered. I caught the words _Kagome…house…demon bride._ I wasn't too sure about that last one. But I think I got the idea. A girl said "Hi Kagome, are you sure you want that house?"

"It was a legend Yumi," Kagome replied. "Get over it. I want to go to bed."

Kagome clicked her phone off and lay down. Obviously the girl was too exhausted to get her covers out because it took her an hour to shiver. I looked for one and grabbed it laying it on top of her.

- - - - -

(Kag POV)

Okay, really weird. I swear I didn't take out my covers yet. But when I woke up I felt my favorite blanket on me. Maybe I did and just forgot about it. There's no possible way anything else could have made the blanket come out of the box. Just forget it, Kagome, you're paranoid.

I went into the bathroom and took a relaxing nice, inside the house shower. For once I had nice hot water. No more of waiting until Grandpa got out of the shower. When I got dressed I found only the food Mom had given me yesterday. I had to go grocery shopping after my classes.

I quickly ate and packed my books up heading to the university. I sat through a lot of boring lectures, watching a lot of kids who had partied the other night sleep in class. I seemed to be the only one who was paying attention. Except for one student. His hair was long and a silverish color. His ears were pointed like elf ears. His stare was directed forward at the teacher. Suddenly he glanced my way and I quickly turned to the teacher. I could feel his eyes linger on me for just a little bit longer.

I saw Yumi and Akira in the halls after my last class.

"Hey Kagome," Akira said. "Did anything spooky happen last night?"

"Yeah," Yumi agreed. "That place is like totally haunted. Definitely something weird happened."

I thought. There was the whole blanket incident, but telling them would probably get a few demon exterminators a job. "Nope," I lied. "Nothing at all. I told you, ghosts don't exist."

"Hm," Yumi muttered. "Well, I'm sure your right. But just in case can we have a sleepover tonight?"

"Yeah! That would totally rule!" Akira agreed. "Please Kagome! I've always wanted to do a séance."

Kagome thought a second. "If you guys can buy me groceries while I take care of finding a phone company, then sure!"

"Yay!" they both exclaimed, soon giggling afterwards.

"See you tonight Kagome!"

- - - -

I quickly got a new phone company and received a new number. They said something about in America it's famous. How can a number be famous?

Akira and Yumi knocked on my door later on. We unloaded the groceries and I found a lot of junk food as well as some stuff I could actually use. Once we placed everything in the proper compartment, Yumi ran off to find the perfect séance room. Ten minutes later we were called up to the empty guest room.

"Alright," Yumi began. "We need to light these candles in a circle and place these figs in the middle in star form."

"Don't you think you're getting a little carried away with this?" I asked as we followed her orders.

"Nope," Yumi replied putting on a psychic hat. Akira looked at her with wide eyes then turned to me. I simply shrugged.

"Okay hold hands."

We held hands.

"Spirits that roam this earth, hear our plea. Please come out and talk to me!" Yumi shouted. We began chanting the same thing over and over again until Akira got up saying she was hungry. She returned with a bag of chips and we continued. Over, and over, and over again. Finally I got tired.

"Guys it's time for bed," I said getting up. "If there was any spirits you probably chased them away."

"Your probably right," Yumi replied taking off the dumb hat. We went to bed.

- - - - -

(Inuyasha POV)

I could have come out. I could have scared them all away. But that Yumi girl creped me out. Sure they might have left but who's to say that reporters won't come by again. I remembered a few times that newspaper journalists and such would bother the people living there who had claimed I was just a wandering spirit. I got so sick of the people I stopped scaring and doing all kinds of havoc when the people currently living upon my blessed Kikyou's grave were with outsiders. Then they just looked like crazy humans.

I miss my family, and I do wish that this could just go in reverse that I could stop myself from hurting Kikyou in any way. I am still not sure of what I did. All I know is that somehow I cause Kikyou, my one true love pain. I caused her death. I caused her family misery.

If only…what is that wench doing now?

- - - -

(Author's POV)

Kagome walked down the steps to the entrance of the Shrine. Her eyes were dilated as if she was possessed. "Inuyasha," she muttered.

"Huh? How does she know my name?" Inuyasha thought. She was headed straight into the forest, straight for his body. No one has ever seen his body before. And he wasn't going to let someone do it now.

He flew down and headed for his tree. "Stop wench! No human shall set foot in my for—."

He looked closely at her. Something was wrong with her. Her hand came upon the arrow at his side. She pulled it, breaking the seal. Inuyasha felt getting pulled into his body.

"I'm…alive?"

- - - -

Well that's it.

R&R please.

Please.

I beg of you.

PLEEEEEEEASE!

.; sorry lost it there…

Ja ne!


End file.
